


After All These Years

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: A Hold On Me [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Life, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, when you thought you were done with a series but you're still incredibly needy for a cowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You come home to your husband making dinner and your daughter wanting to dance. It's just what you need after a long day at work.





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still here, in ovw hell, suffering
> 
> In-between school and other obligations, I managed to throw this together. The usual elements, as you can see. Nothing revolutionary.
> 
> Thanks to Journey for the song title. And to Kelly for suggesting it!

Despite not being in Overwatch anymore, you’re still bone tired when you come home from work.

Most days are manageable. The hospital has its ups and downs and the patients come and go. Angela’s discoveries have changed the field of medicine drastically and it’s beautiful to be a part of something so revolutionary. The administrative work is minimal and you make sure every piece of information is accurate to the T.

Other days like this one make you want to crawl into a hole and vegetate for eternity. It feels like nothing you’ve done has been significant in your work. You’re back to putting up with asshats who think nothing of your profession, the ones who don’t think deeper into the technology that makes them feel better, the ones who don’t say “thank you” and don’t acknowledge the staff cleaning up their messes. You’re Dandelion all over again. A weed to be stomped on.

You expect to be greeted by more chaos at the door. Jesse’s been at home for the last few months and that’s had its ups and downs, too. However, you come home to the smell of dinner and the TV going to Anita’s favorite animated TV show. You’ve barely got your shoes off when she comes running to you, repeating “mommy” over and over again.

“Hey,” you greet with a gentle smile. Anita immediately grabs for your legs and you giggle when you lift her to your chest for a kiss. “How’s my little girl? Making sure daddy stays out of trouble?”

“Daddy good!” Anita answers. “Make your  _ faaaavorite _ food.”

Now that it’s been brought to your attention, dinner does indeed smell like what you’d make after a long day. After knowing you for so long, it’s as if Jesse can sense when your day is rough.

Speaking of whom, he comes up to the front door and slides Anita out of your arms. The pink apron is a nice touch over his shorts and t-shirt, and now it feels like you’re right at home. 

“Look away, baby,” he says to Anita.

With her in his left arm and the other coming around your waist, he leans in for a kiss he usually saves for when Anita’s asleep. Normally, you’d pull away and tell him to stop, but you deserve this. You pull back breathlessly and you grin, tempted to go back in for more. “Mm. What’s this all about?”

Jesse lifts his hand to your cheek. “I know that face. You worked too hard again.”

Anita turns her head to face the two of you and gasps. “Work!”

“That’s right, work,” Jesse confirms. “That’s how we’re able to buy you all that ice cream.”

“Ice cream!”

You laugh and kiss him more tamely this time. “We’re not having ice cream for dinner, though. You can have some if you eat all your dinner tonight.”

Anita agrees wholeheartedly and wiggles out of Jesse’s grip so she can join in on whatever dance the colorful characters are doing on TV. With the little time you have with him while she’s distracted, you come right into Jesse’s arms and groan softly while he holds you. 

“I’m gonna punch one of my patients one of these days.”

“Surprised you haven’t done it already.”

“Hmph. That’s ‘cause you’re usually in charge of the punching.”

“I’m in charge of dinner now,” he corrects, rubbing your back with firm fingers. “And taking care of you tonight.”

You’re ready to kiss him again when Anita calls for both mommy and daddy to dance with her. Your muscles may not take much for today, but you damn well join in on the happy dance and the goodbye song before dinner. It’s a good way to wake yourself up and feel better by looking absolutely ridiculous with your family.

On top of that, Jesse lets you ramble on about work at the table, all the while he pours your favorite wine and makes sure Anita’s food is cut up into small pieces she can chew. Anita chimes in about her day, as well, and it brightens up your evening even more when she does her best to imitate Jesse’s stories about force fields and a talking gorilla. The good ol’ days of saving the world become more vibrant when a three-year-old is the one trying to explain it.

After dinner and a nice bowl of ice cream, you lie against Jesse as you pay half-attention to the movie Anita chose to watch. The princess saves the day and the prince watches in awe; Anita mimics the princess’s choreography and nearly knocks over a lamp on a side table. Jesse catches it all in time, leaving you nicely buzzed on the couch with no need to scold or remind Anita that she should be careful. He even takes care of bathtime and bedtime. All you have to do is give her a kiss goodnight and help tuck her into bed.

It’s your turn to take a shower, to wash off all the frustrations before going to sleep. You’re still thinking about Jesse’s kiss—that amazing searing contact you always craved after an intense mission, after you both risked your lives to keep others safe. Those days have been long gone and now you both can only afford quiet nights while your daughter is asleep. The warm water hitting your skin calms you down, along with the smell of your favorite body wash.

As you lather up and spread the suds throughout your body, you don’t expect Jesse to come in the shower with you. You smile at each other and go about your business, Jesse standing right behind you to rinse off the stay-at-home dad odor. The silence is comfortable; so is Jesse’s touch particularly around your waist.

“You’re being awfully kind to me tonight,” you comment, leaning back against him. “It’s weird.”

“You sayin’ appreciatin’ my wife after a hard day’s work is weird?” he asks.

You laugh quietly and place your hands over his. “No. Er—I mean, yeah, but. Maybe it’s just been a while.”

“I know.” He bends down slightly to kiss your neck. You’ve definitely missed that tingle down your spine. “I wanna make it up to you. Make you feel good. Remember all those times I made you scream?”

Jesse slides one hand lower between your legs and you sigh out his name. Your judgement tells you that you both should get out of the shower before fooling around, but no matter where it’s going to be, you both will have to be quiet. One of these days, perhaps when Anita is older and going off to school and you have a day off, you’ll go back to moaning his name so loudly everyone will know who you’re married to.

For now, you spread your legs and press back against Jesse, tilting your head up to kiss him. He rubs your clit languidly while his left hand comes up to play with your tits. You’re glad he invested in getting the waterproof material; it makes him feel more whole in the shower and it makes you feel good when you’re with him. A few squeezes and a gentle pull of your nipple, and you’re whimpering for more.

“Mmm, there you are, sweet pea,” he groans in your ear. “Thought I was fuckin’ a ghost for a second.”

You huff and raise a hand to pull his earlobe. “You’re not doing any sort of fucking right now, mister. Come on, I know you can do better than that.”

“I sure can.” Jesse easily pushes two fingers inside of you and you cry out. He steps back to lean on the wall of the shower and holds you steady while he curls his fingers up to massage your g-spot. “You like that?”

You keep your moans to a minimum and nod. When he presses down harder on your g-spot and your body goes from warm to on fire, you can’t help but cry out again. “Yes, yes, fuck, Jesse--I need it, I need you.”

Jesse pulls his fingers out and sucks them. You catch your breath while he does so, then yelp unexpectedly when he turns to lift you up by the backs of your legs and press you against the wall. The shower hits him just right, hair flat on his face and water dripping down a body worn down with age and raising a daughter. Even so, he’s still the finest man you’ve ever laid eyes on. The strongest, as well. 

His cock slides against your cunt and you lace your hands around his neck, coming in for a kiss you’ve been wanting to give him since you walked through the front door. He obliges, teasing you with slow pushes of his hips, tongue pressing inside your mouth like he wants to claim you all over again. You want him to.

It doesn’t take much more begging or kissing to get Jesse to push himself inside you. The stretch gets you to squeeze your legs around him, scratching at his damp neck while you hide your moans through your kisses. With a rough grunt, he pulls out nearly all the way and slams back inside you. The roughness is just what you needed, what you want to get away from everything that happened at work. Jesse bites your wet skin as he fucks you into the wall, gripping your ass to hold you in your position.

“All these years,” he growls in your ear, “and you’re still so tight for me.”

You’ve explained this concept over and over to him and somehow you still find it hot when he says these things to you during sex. Your brain shuts off and thinks only of him, of his cock driving you wild, of the sensations that shake every cell in your body. You moan his name, shift in his grip just right to have him hit your g-spot, and let him do the rest. That includes rubbing your clit with his thumb and saying even more dirty shit in your ear.

“You gonna come for me, sweet pea?”

You say something resembling a “yes” and he applies more pressure to your clit. To stay quiet, you bite his shoulder, muting your moans when you come and rock yourself against his body. Jesse doesn’t stop rubbing your clit, nor does he not stop moving. Wet skin pounds against yours and he ceases not long after your own orgasm fades out.

“Fuck,” he groans as he pumps into you, “you feel so good. So fucking good.”

Upon releasing your teeth from his skin, you fall back onto the shower wall and encourage his orgasm, milking every last drop of it until he loosens up and guides you to a slower, sweeter kiss.

“Mm. Feeling better?”

You laugh. “I don’t even remember what I was mad about today.”

“Good. That was the point.” Jesse helps you down and you both being to re-wash yourselves. Bringing a hand from behind to rub soap over your abdomen, he asks, “You think this might be the one?”

Your laugh is quieter this time and you put your hand over his, bringing it lower to your pelvis. “They’ll be right here, genius. And we’ll just have to wait and see. I don’t mind if we keep trying.”

He kisses your neck more chastely this time. “Good. I don’t mind, either.”

Some “I love yous” and potential baby names later, you find yourself dried and dressed and ready for some well-deserved sleep. You tuck yourself under the covers and curl up to Jesse, who’s shamelessly showing off the bite mark you left him by not wearing a shirt to bed. As you run your fingers over it, you ask him, “If Anita sees this, what are you gonna say?”

Jesse closes his eyes and hums. “Mommy likes to think I’m a snack.”

You tickle his side and giggle with him. “You  _ are _ a snack, Jesse McCree. A snack I love very much.”

He returns to his sleeping position and kisses your forehead. “I love you too, sweet pea. Now get some sleep.”

You close your eyes and do as told with a smile. Tomorrow will be a new day full of challenges. It will also be filled with all the love you need from your family to get through the day. After all these years, that’s all you really need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and the happy dance are greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
